


The Things We Do for Love

by DietCokeofEvil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fremione Fanatics' Costume Party 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DietCokeofEvil/pseuds/DietCokeofEvil
Summary: Hermione has the greatest idea for a couple's costume for her and Fred this year...This is for the Fremione Fanatics' Costume Party 2020, and my choice was Rocky Horror Picture Show.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: 2020 Fremione Costume Party





	The Things We Do for Love

“You have got to be kidding me.” Fred looked at the computer with horror as Hermione pulled up costume possibilities for the upcoming Halloween party that Harry and Ginny were throwing at Grimm auld Place. “There is no way I am wearing that.”

“Fred, come on.” Hermione gazed at the costume in delight. “I’m wearing this.” She showed him the Magenta costume, which Fred eyed much more appreciatively. 

“Why can’t you wear the other one?”

“Because it’s for men. Frank N. Furter was a transvestite,” said Hermione. “Please?” She pouted at him, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist.

“Do I get sexual favors out of it?”

“It depends, will you do the makeup too?”

Fred sighed. Harry and Hermione had introduced the group to muggle movies a while back and then Ginny got the brilliant notion to have a Halloween party with a movie theme. Fred had originally envisioned Tony Stark, or maybe that Wonka bloke, but Hermione had to get all creative and edgy. Now he was going to be dressed like a bird. The things he did for love. “Fine.”

Hermione clapped her hands. “It’ll be brilliant. Believe me, we’ll be the only ones doing this.” 

“Yeah, because no guy in his right mind would wear that,” muttered Fred.

“Are you coming to bed?” asked Hermione. “There could be a preview if you’re nice.” 

Fred hopped up and threw Hermione over his shoulder, carrying her to the bedroom where he threw her onto the bed. 

………

“So what are you going as?” asked Ginny. It was Sunday dinner at the Burrow and Hermione and Ginny were in the kitchen washing dishes. 

“Not telling,” sang Hermione. “It’s too good.”

“I won’t tell,” wheedled Ginny. “Come ooonnn..” She batted her eyes at Hermione, but the brunette couldn’t be convinced.

“I want it to be a surprise,” said Hermione. 

Ginny humphed. “Fine…it’s not like it can be anything better than what Harry and I are doing. We’re going to be the best!” 

“That’s what you think,” countered Hermione. “We’ve got this one in the bag this year.”

“Put your galleons where your mouth is, Granger,” said Ginny. Hermione studied the redhead for a moment.

“Fine, loser buys dinner next time we go out?” asked Hermione. 

“Whoa- a bet?” asked Angelina as she wandered into the room. “What are you betting on?”

“Hermione won’t tell me what she and Fred are dressing as for the costume party, so we have a bet for dinner.”

“I want in,” said Angelina. “There is no way you’re beating me and George this year. And I pick the Green Dragon Inn for the dinner place.”

“That’s pretty expensive…” said Hermione.

“Scared Granger?” taunted Angelina. “We can all afford it.”

It was true. Fred and George’s shop was doing more business than ever, she, Harry and Angelina made a pretty good salary at the Ministry, and Ginny was a first string for the Holyhead Harpies. “Fine, you’re on.”

“YES! Prepare for disappointment,” declared Angelina.

………

“I am NOT shaving my legs.” Fred crossed his arm as Hermione snickered at his predicament. The costume fit, there was no problem with that, but even Fred had to admit that the leg hair was a bit of a problem. “It’s not happening.”

“Just glamour it then,” said Hermione. She looked in the mirror as she adjusted the neckline of her maid costume. “Merlin, this shows more than I thought it would.” Her hair was fluffed out and charmed a deep red for the occasion, which made Fred frown.

“You should do my hair color,” he said. “It’s more realistic.”

“This is the color the character was,” said Hermione. She turned and looked at Fred who was snapping the last garter into place after the glamoured leg hair. “Much better.” She had done Fred’s makeup, and it didn’t look too shabby, thank you very much. “Look.”

“Wow, I’m hot,” said Fred. He still wasn’t too sure about the corset and underwear, and the lacy fingerless gloves were bizarre, but overall, he looked pretty good, almost like the original. “Not to brag, but the ladies will be all over me tonight, so you may want to keep a watchful eye on this fine-looking bum.”

“I’ll do my best,” said Hermione. She struggled to get her boots on and the two took one final look at themselves in the mirror and grinned. They had this in the bag. She leaned over and kissed Fred. “Thanks for doing this.”

“You look great, Love,” said Fred as he kissed her back. He ran his finger along the neckline of the low cut top. “We could just stay here and…”

“Or we could go win a fancy dinner at the Green Dragon Inn,” replied Hermione. “Courtesy of your sister and twin and their partners.”

“Can I at least put on a cloak or something?” asked Fred. “I don’t fancy getting stuck in the wrong grate like this. It would be a little hard to explain.” Hermione laughed and summed Fred’s cloak, helping him wrap it around himself. “Don’t forget…sexual favors tonight.”

“I know, I know,” soothed Hermione. “You’ve well earned it.”

………

“You have GOT to be kidding me!” Hermione turned as she stepped out of the floo and gaped at Angela, taking in her sexy maids costume and dark red wig. “Please tell me Fred isn’t…”

“Make way for the sexiest guy at the party,” announced Fred as he came through the floo and dramatically threw off his cloak. He assumed the stunned silence was because of his costume, and his mouth dropped as he surveyed the room. There were three…THREE Frank N. Furters in the room… and three Magentas as well. He turned to Hermione. “I thought you said no one else would think of this. Or did you three plan this?” He turned a glare onto Hermione, Ginny and Angelina as he, George and Harry all stared at each other in horror. 

“I swear, it wasn’t planned,” said Ginny. She was trying to prevent the tears in her eyes from ruining her eye makeup as she screamed with laughter. “This is just too good. Where’s the camera?”

“Oh no you don’t,” said Harry. “There will be no record of this, and everyone is getting obliviated at the end of the evening.”

“Everyone?” asked Ginny. She leaned over and started whispering in his ear, making Harry blush and clear his throat.

“Well…most everyone,” he muttered as he wrapped an arm around his fiance. Fred and George stared at him, not sure if they wanted to agree with him or beat the tar out of him for sullying their little sister before George noticed something.

“Blimey Fred, did you shave your legs?” asked George, pointing. “Please tell me you didn’t shave your legs for this.” George had left himself in full glory, figuring anyone who didn’t like it didn’t have to look.

“Don’t be daft,” said Fred. “Glamour.”

“Shit.” They turned to see Harry glaring at Ginny. “I mean…yeah..a glamour charm.”

“Harry,” George kneeled to look at Harry’s legs. “Please tell me you didn’t let my sweet little sister talk you into shaving your legs. Please tell me you’re not that whipped.”

“Sweet little sister, my ass,” muttered Harry. He glared at Ginny. “You owe me. Big time. Ron is never going to let me hear the end of this.”

“So who is the winner?” asked Angelina. She was still laughing as she looked at the three primping men discussing the details of their costumes.

“The three of you are buying,” said George, pointing at the three giggling Magentas before turning back to Harry and Fred. “I think we’ve earned ourselves a free dinner, boys.”

“Well, that’s another good thing to come out of this,” said Fred. 

“Another good thing?” Harry could not figure out for the life of him what the first good thing was supposed to be.

“Well gents, we ARE all getting laid tonight,” said Fred. “I’d say that makes this whole disaster worthwhile.”

FIN


End file.
